Le petit carnet vert
by lucylet
Summary: Harry tombe par hasard sur un petit carnet qui s'avère lui être bien utile. (OS) C'est ma première fic ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez apprécié ou pas :)


NOTE AUTREURESSE: Ceci est ma première fic, rien de bien extraordinaire et qui ne brille pas d'originalité non plus ! Mais bonne lecture tout de même :)

(Les persos et le monde sont à JKR)

J'ai fais quelques modifs de présentation ^^ (vu qu'avant c'était pas mal le bordel...)

FIN NOTE-

Harry se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mais ça ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité il revenait de la bibliothèque. Et il n'était pas tranquille du tout. Et c'était peu dire ! Il venait de trouver_ la_ trouvaille qu'il fallait trouver : un calepin vert. Il était coincé dans un coin d'une étagère de livres de potions. Il était vide. Ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'avait pensé Harry avant qu'il ne découvre son utilité merveilleuse. Ce petit bijou pouvait lui transférer tout ce que les autres écrivaient ! Il lui suffisait d'écrire le nom de la personne en haut d'une page et celle-ci lui était désormais destinée. Il avait essayé avec Hermione, Ron, puis Rogue. Et ça avait fonctionné ! Bon...enfin presque puisque le pauvre Severus n'était plus là pour écrire...

Harry serra le petit livre dans sa main : il ne le quittera plus jamais !

Arrivé dans son dortoir il se mit vite au lit. Il avait travaillé tard et les autres étaient couchés depuis au moins une heure. Il ouvrit son petit bout de trésor vert et le posa sur ses genoux. Qui allait-il espionner dorénavant ? Il se mit à réfléchir quelques instants, cherchant la meilleure cible qu'il trouva bien vite : Malfoy bien sûr ! Il prit une nouvelle page soit celle au dos de celle de Rogue et ricana en voyant les deux pires serpents sur la même page. Puis il s'installa confortablement et écrivit : Draco Malfoy. C'était étrange d'écrire son prénom, son nom aussi d'ailleurs. Il patienta quelques minutes, puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure se résigna, déçu, et alla se coucher. Malfoy devait déjà être ne train de dormir…

* * *

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla pour le premier cours de la semaine : potion. Il alla en trainant la patte jusqu'à la salle de bain et se prépara tranquillement. Une fois douché et habillé il émergea enfin. Il fonça alors jusqu'à sa table de chevet et ouvrit son petit livre à la page Malfoy.

Bingo ! Elle était pleine ! De son doigt, comme l'aurait fait un moldu sur un écran tactile, il fit défiler le texte jusqu'au début. Puis il se mit à lire.

C'est donc un Harry Potter absorbé par un bouquin qui marcha avec ses amis jusqu'au petit déjeuner. Ron lui demanda s'il allait bien, Seamus prit sa température et Neville se mit à faire une danse indienne contre les démons envahisseurs de chair humaine. Harry rit mais ne détourna pas la tête de sa lecture bien trop intéressante. Il ne décrocha pas ses yeux des pages jaunies de tout le repas et mangea par conséquent très salement. Mais pour une fois Hermione ne dit rien, trop fière que son ami suive enfin ses conseils.

Arrivé en potion il eut la chance inouïe que Rogue dicte un cours. Il put alors poser le calepin près de sa page et lire en faisant semblant d'écrire. Il reprendrait son cours sur la page Hermione. Il sourit : ce livre allait lui en faire gagner du temps ! Plus de devoirs pourris ! Il secoua la tête et se remis à la lecture du journal intime de Draco Malfoy. Parce que oui Draco Malfoy tenait un journal intime et y écrivait tout, absolument TOUT ! Il parlait de Blaise et du fait qu'il ait _encore _reçut une baffe de sa dernière conquête pour avoir _encore _oublié son nom, il parlait de son père qu'il ne supportait pas et qui lui faisait peur, il parlait de Pansy qui lui tapait sur le système, que Crabbe et Goyle feraient mieux de s'acheter un cerveau pour deux car ça serait déjà mieux que rien… Enfin bref, tous les faits et gestes de Malfoy et de ses proches lui étaient révélés pour son plus grand divertissement. C'était comme une série moldu ! Et en mieux puisque c'était vrai ! Vers le milieu du cours, soit au bout d'une heure et demie, il arriva à la prise de note de Malfoy.

Il allait fermer son livre lorsque la chose la plus étrange, à part le fait qu'il le voit écrire en direct, arriva. Malfoy, le grand et beau et fier serpentard dessinait. Mais il ne dessinait pas n'importe quoi, non : Draco Malfoy dessinait des cœurs. Des petits coeucoeurs partout sur un coin de sa feuille. Harry faillit s'étouffer de rire. Ron le regarda même de travers, puis leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que son ami riait de sa lecture. Harry n'y prêta guère attention et regardait abasourdi les grands cœurs, les petits, les gros, orner délicatement la page de son ennemis. Si on lui avait dit un jour que Malfoy faisait des petits cœurs en cours de potion il aurait félicité son interlocuteur pour son imagination débordante ! Harry remercia sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir donné ce présent rien que pour cet instant.

* * *

Après de longues minutes à contempler Malfoy écrire et griffonner, écouter vaguement son professeur et faire semblant d'écrire, le cours s'acheva enfin. Harry sortit accompagné de ses amis et, à sa plus grande joie, fut bousculé par Malfoy. Ses lunettes tombèrent et se cassèrent à nouveau, faisant rire la troupe de Malfoy.

« Oh non ! Le petit pote Potter a cassé ses lunettes ! » Malfoy feignit le désespoir. « Il ne pourra plus voir les belles tâches que Weaslaid a sur la gueule ». Ses amis ricanèrent.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde attendait Harry sourit, il ramassa ses binocles, les mis tranquillement dans sa poche puis traumatisa tout le couloir des cachots : il envoya de la main un baiser sensuel à Malfoy. Ron s'étouffa avec sa salive et les autres ouvrirent démesurément les yeux. Mais Malfoy reprit rapidement son masque de froideur.

« Non mais ça va pas Potter ?! Tes lunettes contenaient tes derniers neurones ou quoi ? »

Harry le fixa d'une moue boudeuse, celle qu'il faisait à Hermione quand il voulait qu'elle fasse ses devoirs.

« Pourtant Malfoy… J'étais persuadé que tu aimerais ! C'était pour aller avec les petits coeucoeurs que tu nous as dessinés en potion… »

Malfoy se figea et tout le monde le fixa. Une légère rougeur atteignit les oreilles du blond et pendant un instant il ne sut plus quoi dire, mais se reprit de justesse.

« N'importe quoi Potter ! T'es complètement con ma parole »

Harry ria à gorge déployée, sous son nez, puis tourna les talons. Hermione et Ron le suivirent, mais avant de tourner au bout du couloir, se retournant légèrement, Harry lui lança une dernière phrase.

« J'espère qu'ils étaient pour moi au moins ces cœurs ! Bisou mon amour ! A bientôt ! » Puis il s'éclipsa.

* * *

Harry était fier de son coup ! Il s'assit à table avec ses amis et leurs racontèrent un petit bobard pour leur faire croire qu'il avait vu la feuille de loin grâce à un sort de zoom. Ron se mit à rire et Hermione ne fut pas mieux. Ils relatèrent alors les évènements du couloir tout en riant sous l'œil meurtrier d'un grand blond.

« Mais comment il a su putain ! » Draco de son côté fulminait. Ils se fendaient tous joyeusement la poire, même ses propres amis ! Les traitres !

« Je sais pas Dray… Mais pour une fois Potter m'a bien fait rire ! HAHA ! Il t'as même appelé mon amour ! MON AMOUR Dray ! HAHAHAHAHA ! » Blaise se fendait la poire, le saucisson et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main depuis maintenant plus de dix minutes. Et ça Malfoy ne le supportait pas. Théo s'y était mis et Pansy cachait tant bien que mal qu'elle gloussait.

« Et n'oublie pas Blaise ! N'oublie SURTOUT PAS ! Le BAISER ! HAHAHAHA ! D'un geste digne de Roméo à sa Juliette ! HAHAHAHAHA ! J'en peux plus… Achevez-moi ! »

« Mais volontiers Théo ! Tout de suite ! Là, maintenant si tu veux ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! » Malfoy cherchait à paraître le plus effrayant possible. Malheureusement ses amis étaient bien trop secoués par des spasmes de rire pour avoir peur.

« Drakinou ! Avoue qu'il t'a bien eu cette fois-ci ! » Pansy le regardait tendrement tout en cachant son sourire d'une main qu'elle voulait discrète.

« Drakinou n'avouera rien du tout Pans' ! Il boude trop et ça tuerait son orgueil… Et vu qu'il en est constitué à soixante pourcent …ça pourrait faire des dégâts ! »

« Seulement soixante ? » S'étonna Théo en se tournant vers Blaise toujours en riant.

« Faut bien laisser de la place au narcissisme ! »

Et c'était repartit ! Et que je ris bien fort… Et que je me bidonne en tapant la table comme un rustre. Draco allait se venger de Potter ! Foi de Malfoy !

Harry regardait la scène de loin et voyant la tronche que tirait Malfoy il se doutait bien que ses amis se fichaient de lui. Tant mieux. Voilà qui était une bonne journée. Du Malfoy ridiculisé… Il en voudrait à tous les repas ! Quand ils eurent finit ils se dirigèrent vers leurs cours de l'après-midi tout sourire.

* * *

Le soir vers huit heures, après diner, Harry ouvrit son livre. Il copia les devoirs à faire sur la page Hermione puis impatient se mit à lire la page Malfoy.

« Cher journal,

Tout d'abord je tiens à emmerder Potter bien comme il faut avant de commencer à te raconter ma journée. Parce que, comme d'hab', il faut que cet enculé me pourrisse la vie, pourtant si parfaite. Donc oui aujourd'hui je ne te parlerai pas de Dan mais de Potter. Ça te changera…

Ce petit con a réussi à voir ce que je griffonnais en cours et a vu les cœurs que je faisais en pensant à Dan. Non mais sérieusement ! Il ne peut pas laisser ma vie privée tranquille ! Et puis merde quoi j'ai le droit d'être amoureux non ? Mon père est un gros bâtard de mangemort DONC moi aussi ?! Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Oulà… mauvaise image mentale… N'empêche, on ne va pas se mentir, mais entre nous il est putain de bandant ce putain de petit enculé de Potter… Dommage qu'il s'habille comme une merde… Et que ce soit un petit enculé aussi. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que c'était un petit enculé ? Oui ? Hum… Je ne l'ai peut-être pas assez dit alors ! L'enculé ! Enfin bref… Pour en revenir au petit pote Potter et à sa tenue vestimentaire, je me demande sérieusement qu'est-ce que ça donnerait s'il se sapait bien et s'il passait chez le coiffeur…et s'il enlevait ses saloperies de lunettes ! Non mais sérieusement ?! Tu as vu ces trucs ?! Un objet de collection je te le dis ! Bon je comprends le côté sentimental et tout… Mais il peut les faire encadrer non ? Et acheter des lentilles ou même se faire corriger la vue ! Non mais je te jure… Du pur gâchis… Enfin bon… De toute façon, le plus beau c'est Dan. Bon peut être que Potter est légèrement plus beau, mais Dan est tout ce qu'il y a de plus chic donc ça compense largement !

Pff…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais du mal comme ça ! De toute façon ces deux emmerdeurs sont hétéros… Donc je peux toujours courir !

Bref, j'espère que je t'ai bien saoulé, de toute façon tu es là pour ça,

D.M »

Harry venait de faire une attaque. Très sérieusement il n'était pas loin ! Il y avait trop d'informations d'un coup ! Tout d'abord Malfoy ne souhaite pas devenir mangemort, bon, ça encore…ça passait. Malfoy était _gay_…bon ça encore…à la limite : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mais il était tombé dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ?! Puis Malfoy était _amoureux_ : Au secours ! Sortez-moi de cet endroit étrange ! Et enfin Malfoy le trouvait _putain de bandant_ : pendaison. Le suicide tout simplement. Harry resta un moment allongé sur son lit, le livre sur sa poitrine, regardant le plafond de son lit. Après tout, lui aussi était gay donc découvrir que quelqu'un l'était aussi ne le choquait pas. Mais là on ne parlait pas de _quelqu'un_, mais de Malfoy ! Ce qui le choquait vraiment c'était de ne pas s'en être aperçut…et puis… Malfoy quoi ! La « bombe sexuelle de Poudlard » qui fait chavirer le cœur de toutes les pucelles… Et des puceaux ! Harry pausa son livre sur sa table de chevet et rentra dans ses couvertures. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se couche sinon il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry eut l'idée du siècle. Plus géniale idée n'était pas concevable. Il mangea sa dernière bouchée de porridge puis fixa Hermione.

« Mione… Ça te dis cette aprem tu m'aides à faire du shopping ? Je te paierai une robe : promis ! »

Hermione lâcha sa cuillère qui retomba mollement dans sa compote et Ron avala bruyamment son jus de citrouille.

« La question ne se pose même pas Harry ! C'est un grand OUI ! »

« Mais ma puce ! On devait passer l'après-midi ensemble vu qu'on avait pas cours ! »

« Je suis désolée mon cœur ! Mais là s'offre à moi l'opportunité de relooker Harry, de montrer à tout le monde qu'il est une pure bombe sexuelle ET de me prendre une super robe en prime… Je t'aime Ronny-choux, mais le choix est vite fait ! »

Elle embrassa tout de même son petit ami sur la joue pour ne pas qu'il boude de trop… Harry de son côté était un peu stressé. Ce soir il ne serait plus exactement le même. Il inspira un bon coup, avala son jus d'orange d'une traite puis le reposa déterminé : il allait en faire baver à Malfoy ! Foi de Potter !

* * *

Harry se regarda pour la énième fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C'était incroyable. Il ne se reconnaissait même pas…ou plutôt c'était une autre version de lui dans le miroir : plus sexy, plus classe et l'air dix fois plus sûre de lui ! Il fit un sourire en coin. Parfait. Il sortit de sa cachette et apparut aux yeux de Ron et Hermione qui attendaient devant.

« Oh bordel… » Ron n'en revenait pas « mec t'es…trop…putain de merde ! Tu vas nous tuer toute la population gay de Poudlard d'un seul coup ! »

« Bien sûr ! J'ai fait un boulot impec ! Bon… Ce n'est pas tout mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller foutre le sum à toute la grande salle ? » Hermione s'impatientait…

Le trio approuva en riant devant l'enthousiasme de leur camarade et allèrent donc dîner.

Harry poussa les portes lentement. Il affichait un petit sourire en coin désinvolte. Tout en marchant, étant un peu tendu malgré les apparences, il passa une main dans sa chevelure mi coiffé mi décoiffé… donnant l'impression qu'il revenait d'une partie de baise. Il y eut un sifflement. Les regards se tournèrent alors tous vers lui et un silence presque religieux s'installa. Tous détaillaient le brun avec un désir à moitié contenu. Désireux de lui ressembler ou de se l'approprier, au choix. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc col V à manches longues retroussées à ses coudes sur un jean bleu délavé presque gris et à ses pieds des converses blanches en apparence usée. Bref, il était simple mais à tomber. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes et ses yeux ressortaient tel deux émeraudes.

Malfoy contemplait la scène les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ne le réveillez pas ! Ce n'est pas franchement utile ! Non mais sérieusement ! Potter était passé de bandant à carrément orgasmique d'après « les degrés de sexappeal de Zabini ». Comment ce con avait-il put cacher _ça_ au reste du monde _aussi longtemps_ ?! Ça devrait être illégal de ne pas faire partager une vue pareille !

Il était tellement absorbé par le spectacle de la beauté même, qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait que cette beauté se rapprochait, beaucoup.

En passant près de la table des serpentards Harry ralentit.

« Alors Malfoy on apprécie ce qu'on voit ? »

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Potty ! »

« T'aurais presque eut l'air sincère et convainquant…si tu n'avais pas confondu mes yeux avec mon postérieur Malfoy… »

Malfoy s'aperçut en effet qu'il matait toujours le Dieu brun. Et merde.

« Et tu feras attention…_mon cœur_ …tu baves … » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil beaucoup trop sexy et le blond s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, après avoir viré rouge écrevisse.

Ce fut tout d'abord le trio d'or qui explosa de rire, suivit de près par les trois serpentards et enfin par le reste de la salle. Malfoy ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre et cherchait désespérément à envoyer des coups d'œil meurtriers par-ci par-là, en vain. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit que l'euphorie soit retombée. C'était horrible. Ce fut le moment le plus long et le plus humiliant de toute sa vie. Malfoy fit alors mine de ne pas être affecté et se remis à manger, silencieux.

Harry était fou de joie ! Il avait fait sensation, Malfoy l'avait maté, il s'était fait ridiculisé et en prime il y avait de la tarte à la mélasse en dessert. Non, vraiment, ce carnet allait complètement détruire la réputation de Malfoy. Il fallait juste qu'il le fasse de façon non suspecte et qu'il emploie toutes les informations du blond contre lui ! C'est alors qu'Harry s'aperçut qu'il en avait justement oublié une d'information ! Ce fameux Dan ! Harry demanda à Ron s'il savait qui c'était et celui-ci le pointa du doigt. Harry fut déçu, le garçon était beau mais sans plus. Bien évidement il était impeccablement bien sapé. C'était évident qu'un Malfoy n'allait pas tomber pour une quiche ! Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux noisette et quand il souriait des fossettes se creusaient aux coins de ses joues. Il souriait d'ailleurs assez souvent ! Le regard de Dan croisa le sien et ce dernier détourna rapidement les yeux en rougissant. Merde, Harry le fixait depuis un certain moment déjà sans s'en être aperçu. Harry le trouvait pas mal du tout mais il ne le voyait pas mais alors pas du tout avec Malfoy. Dan était de la même taille que le blond, et…et…et puis merde ça ne collait pas c'est tout ! Parfois il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, point.

* * *

Le soir Harry recopiait ses devoirs et réfléchissait en même temps. Qu'est-ce que Dan pouvait bien penser de Malfoy ? Il décida alors qu'il ira parler au fameux Dan en personne, ça ira plus vite ! Sur ce il alla donc lire sa page Malfoy.

« Cher journal,

J'en ai putain de marre de cette petite pute de Potter ! Non vraiment ! Aujourd'hui fut le pire jour de toute ma vie ! Je me suis fait HU-MI-LIE ! Violent quoi !

Bon en gros Potter est arrivé dans la grande salle tout relooké et donc FORCEMENT toute la salle bavait sur sa gueule d'ange ! Mais monsieur Potter préfère ME prendre pour cible ! Et en plus de m'avoir fait remarqué que je bavais sur lui il a fait l'affront de m'appeler mon cœur ! MON _CŒUR_ ! Je le haï lui et toute sa famille déjà morte ! Non mais vraiment ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? TOUT LE MONDE le matait ! Et il n'a fallu ne faire la remarque QUE à moi ?!

Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Parce que ce crétin en plus d'être absolument divin au regard est devenu absolument divin au regard de DAN ! DE DAN BORDEL ! Ce mec est hétéro jusqu'au bout du slip et il faut qu'il ne craque que sur un seul mec : POTTER LA PUTE ! Bien sûr, je sais, Potter est puceau mais je l'appelle la pute si-je-veux ! Et ce petit puceau de mes deux matait mon Dan sans pitié et sans aucune pudeur ! J'avais envie de lui faire ramasser ses dents avec ses doigts cassés ! Même si je suis d'habitude contre la violence…

Bon je sais…je dramatise…vu que de toute façon Potter lui est bien hétéro.

Bref, j'avais besoin de décompresser là. En plus Dan m'a pris à part pour me parler…de Potter. En gros c'était une journée bien pourrie !

D.M »

Harry finit sa lecture paisiblement, affichant un sourire tout sauf normal : machiavélique. Ron en eut même presque peur. Puis il alla se coucher tout en ruminant le petit plan qu'il avait concocté pour son petit cœur…

* * *

Ce matin au petit déjeuné tout était normal. Mais cela allait changer. Harry avait pris sa décision hier et n'allait pas se défiler maintenant ! Il se leva, demanda timidement le silence, se racla la gorge puis débuta son speech :

« Je voudrais juste annoncer quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur. Hier quelqu'un m'a dit que de nombreuses filles voulaient faire plus ample connaissance avec moi… » Il y eu des cris hystérique de filles et des gloussements. « …Et…et je voulais dire que ça n'allait pas être possible ».

« T'es trop timide Harry ! Nous on t'aime ! » Cria une fille.

« Oui, c'est gentil mais moi…et bien…j'aime les hommes… »

Là ce fut le calme plat. Il y eut ensuite un bruit sourd et un très distingué « QUOIIII ?! » de la part du très distingué Malfoy qui venait de tombé avec classe du banc des serpents.

« Et oui je suis gay mon cœur ! » Harry affichait le sourire le plus sexy de sa réserve et, pour ne pas changer, envoya un clin d'œil à Malfoy. La réaction qui suivit fut très rapide. Il y eut des exclamations horrifiées de filles, certaines pleuraient même. Puis des conversations commencèrent de bon train sur l'homosexualité du sauveur. Malfoy quant à lui avait élu domicile sur le sol, toujours dans la même position de choc.

« Mec relève toi ! Tu devrais être content ! Ça veut dire que Potter te fais du rentre dedans ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Blaise ?! Potter ne me fait PAS du rentre dedans : il m'humilie ! Et tout le temps ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il essaierait de me draguer en se foutant de ma gueule ? Ce serait une technique vraiment naze ! »

« Ouais, sur ce point t'as pas tort… Mais il doit quand même te trouver bandant vu comment il t'appelle ! »

« Blaise…mon cher Blaise » Malfoy se rassit à table comme s'il ne venait pas de se rétamé devant toute une salle remplie d'élève. « Tout le monde me trouve bandant ! ». Blaise soupira et abandonna.

« Tant pis pour toi mec ! T'aurais pu essayer de te taper un mec gay ! Et arrêter de nous saouler avec Dan… » Malfoy qui avait commencé à manger de nouveau, s'arrêta net.

« Oh putain : DAN ! »

« Quoi Dan ? Tu l'avais oublié ? » Malfoy ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Blaise et fixa Dan, celui-ci dévorait carrément le brun du regard, presque prêt à le bouffer sur place.

* * *

Harry cherchait à regarder ailleurs. Il savait que depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out Dan le fixait, et pas qu'un peu ! Le mec n'était pas discret ! Ou peut-être qu'il voulait justement ne pas l'être. Harry se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait deux solutions : soit il répondait aux avances de Dan et brisait le cœur de Malfoy, soit il recalait ce cher Dan juste devant Malfoy et montrait sa supériorité face au blond… Les deux propositions étaient très alléchantes. Puis Harry comprit, en réfléchissant un minimum qu'il pouvait faire les deux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents : Malfoy ne sera JAMAIS avec Dan ! Alors le sauveur prit son courage à deux mains et ancra son regard dans celui du châtain. Ce dernier afficha un sourire charmeur auquel Harry répondit par un clin d'œil.

Harry sortit de la grande salle. Il venait de lancer un regard plein de sous-entendus à Dan et maintenant il patientait devant la porte. Il avait dit à Ron et à Hermione qu'il avait quelqu'un en vue ces deux-là n'avaient donc pas bronché quand il s'était levé un peu en avance pour les quitter. De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient au courant pour son homosexualité. Dan ne mit vraiment pas longtemps à arriver : il était là. Harry fut légèrement intimidé par le grand jeune homme qui s'approchait de lui de façon très sure de lui. Dan se posta juste devant lui.

« Salut beau brun. » il avait les yeux plein de désirs et étrangement cela inquiétait Harry tout autant que cela l'excitait.

« Salut… Dan c'est ça ? »

« Hum… Alors le grand Harry Potter connait mon prénom ? J'en suis tout ému... » Il avait l'air clairement amusé.

« Pas la peine de te foutre de ma gueule… Je peux partir aussi… »

Dan se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

« Tu ne vas aller nulle part ! »

Il posa une main dans le bas du dos du héros. Puis sans un mot de plus il lui caressa la joue tendrement de l'autre main. Il y eut un bruit de porte qu'ils n'entendirent même pas, trop absorbé par le regard de l'autre. Dan passa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry, puis il l'embrassa. Harry gémit sous la douce attaque et s'agrippa à la chemise de son merveilleux agresseur. Une main passa dans ses cheveux : il adorait ça. Harry lâchait des gémissements indécents face à ces mains et cette langue plus qu'experte. Mais tout s'arrêta. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se retrouva par terre, la pommette en feu.

Malfoy regardait. C'était horrible. Dan avait ses mains partout sur Potter. Une main sur sa joue, dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, sur ses fesses. Et Potter lui gémissait d'une façon plus que révoltante. Jamais il ne se serait douté que Potty avait une voix si grisante. Lui prit alors une envie folle de frapper Potter. De le faire gémir lui aussi. C'est pourquoi il frappa. Harry se retrouva au sol, sous lui, gémissant sous les coups, ses coups à lui et à lui seul.

« Mais t'es malade putain ! » Ah, Dan. Et il n'avait pas l'air très joyeux…

Il poussa brutalement Malfoy et aida Harry à se relever, très certainement vers l'infirmerie.

Draco se retrouva par terre, les poings cuisant, le visage chaud et la respiration erratique. Il tremblait sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait s'il savait ce qui le rongeait : la jalousie. Mais pas celle qu'il croyait… Il était jaloux de Dan… Pas de Potter… Pourtant il l'aimait Dan. Mais il aurait voulu être à sa place, là maintenant. Il aurait voulu embrasser Potter, le toucher, le faire gémir de plaisir, le toucher, le sauver, l'emmener à l'infirmerie, le toucher, le faire rire, l'embrasser. Malfoy courut presque jusqu'à son dortoir, il se déshabilla et prit une douche bien chaude. Il resta sous l'eau pendant de longues minutes. Il se vida la tête, cherchant à ne pas penser à ce que Potter faisait, avec un homme. Un autre homme. Malfoy pleurait. Mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas, il prend une douche donc il a de l'eau sur le visage. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas du tout pareil !

* * *

Harry avait réussi son plan. Et il se sentait mal très mal. Et rien à voir avec le fait qu'il venait de se faire défigurer, enfin…presque. De toute façon une potion venait d'effacer tous ses hématomes.

Étrangement il était déçu. Et triste. Il avait le cœur complètement compressé et il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Malfoy avait le cœur brisé, Malfoy l'avait frappé. Il aurait voulu qu'il frappe Dan. Harry ricana tristement, Malfoy n'était pas con, il n'allait pas frapper celui qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il aimait. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le rideau de son lit fut tiré timidement et une tête brune apparut juste à temps pour voir des larmes s'échapper des billes émeraudes et s'écraser sans retenue sur les couvertures d'un lit de l'infirmerie. Dan se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur le survivant. Il était beaucoup trop mignon… Dan secoua la tête, atterré : comment Malfoy pouvait s'en prendre à un mec aussi mignon ? Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit le garçon dans ses bras. A son plus grand étonnement Harry se cramponna à lui et fondit bruyamment en larmes contre son épaule.

Harry se sentait mieux. Il avait avoué à Dan qu'i ne s'était intéressé à lui que pour rendre jaloux Malfoy. Ce dernier fut vexé mais ne pipa mot. Ils parlèrent longtemps, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, profitant de l'absence de Pompom. Dan comprit que Potter était loin d'être le garçon que les serpentards imaginaient. Il n'était pas fier de son statut de survivant, il le détestait plus que tout. Son statut signifiait la mort de sa famille, sa vie chez les Dudley et le stress perpétuel d'une mort certaine.

« Tous ceux qui me lèchent les pieds peuvent bien aller se faire mettre. »

Cela résumait un peu l'état d'esprit de saint Potter. Pas si saint que ça en fait. Dan ne le trouva que plus attirant, si c'était possible.

En sortant de l'infirmerie ils se quittèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Sans rancune, chacun alla de son côté, plutôt content de cette nouvelle amitié. Dan soupira. Il avait bien vu que Potter tenait à Draco. Il disait que c'était une simple rivalité, qu'entre eux c'était chimique. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort ! C'était à qui rendra l'autre jaloux le premier ! Il parlait souvent à Draco et il voyait bien que celui-ci voulait sortir avec lui. Dan avait d'abord été très flatté puis très déçu. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de de parler de Potter ! « T'imagines la tête de Potter si je sors avec quelqu'un ? », « Le pauvre petit pote puceau ! » et « Si Potter savait que j'étais gay… ».

Dan soupira de nouveau. Et le dit Potter n'était pas mieux ! Les sentiments qu'il lui avait décrit après l'amochage signé Barbie ressemblaient carrément à ceux d'une peine de cœur. Le châtain se glissa dans son lit. Il avait besoin de sommeil ! Car il n'allait pas laisser Draco lui prendre son petit brun. Et demain commençait son plan « Potter je m'en fou que tu sois assez con pour aimer ton ennemi, regarde moi je suis trop plus mieux ». Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'endormit.

* * *

Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione devaient surement déjà l'attendre à table. Il franchit les portes de la fameuse salle et on lui attrapa le poignet.

« Salut Harry ! » C'était Dan qui l'accostait. « Ça va mieux ? » Il le regardait gentiment, même trop gentiment. En fait il le regardait tout simplement tendrement et cela déstabilisa le jeune Potter. De plus, Dan avait glissé sa main dans la sienne et la lui caressait du pouce.

« Euh ouais, ouais ça va beaucoup mieux t'inquiète ! »

Harry se sentait rougir. Il était là, devant de nombreux élève, sa main dans celle de Dan. Il pria intérieurement que Malfoy ne soit pas la. Ce serait un peu la catastrophe vu le coup qu'il lui avait fait hier en embrassant Dan sous ses yeux…

Harry fut alors sortit de ses pensées par une douce caresse dans ses cheveux, derrière sa tête. Il leva les yeux étonné et ne put que subir le baisé que Dan déposa sur son front.

« Tant mieux. » Dan lui sourit et le quitta pour aller s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Harry fit comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal. Mais intérieurement il était sonné ! Il avait aussi cet affreux pressentiment qui lui disait de ne surtout pas lever les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Par Merlin tout puissant ! Faites que Malfoy se soit levé à la bourre ! Après s'être assis, il prit son courage gryfondorien à deux mains et…et merde. Saloperie de Merlin ! Malfoy le regardait. Il arborait un regard des plus noirs qui transpirait la jalousie à des kilomètres. Harry se tassa dans sa chaise et décida de fuir ces yeux un peu trop pressants pour aujourd'hui…et même demain…et tiens pourquoi pas pour toujours en fait ?

« Harry… Tu nous explique là ? »

Hermione avait l'air à la fois étonnée et ravie. Ron lui avait à peine l'air curieux, l'expression de son visage trop déformé par ce qu'il avait à la fois dans la bouche et sur son visage.

Harry leur expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Hermione faisait marcher ses neurones à toute allure et Ron écoutait attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait embrassé Dan, Malfoy était arrivé, Malfoy l'avait frappé, Dan et lui avaient parlé à l'infirmerie et…et Dan le draguait. Harry aventura son regard vers celui de Malfoy qui mangeait un croissant d'un air morose. Son cœur s'accéléra. Alors là c'était sûr, Harry ne comprenait plus !

* * *

Malfoy rageait. Et c'était peu dire ! Le mec qu'il croyait aimer draguait effrontément Potter ! Et ce devant tout le monde ! Potter soit le mec qu'il appréciait plus que le mec qu'il était censé aimer. Potter son ennemi, ou presque apparemment. Malfoy se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi voulait-il ce satané Potter ? Il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça après tout. C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait de lui ? Malfoy y réfléchit un instant puis énuméra : Potter tenait à ses amis comme à sa propre famille. Il ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui, seulement à ceux qui n'en avaient pas après sa popularité. Il était gourmand et aimait la tarte à la mélasse. Il se montrait souvent heureux alors qu'il avait une vie pas des plus joyeuses. Il positivait quoi. Et il était putain de sexy.

Draco soupira, pour la dixième fois… Il en connaissait pas mal en fait.

« Mec…ça va ? » Blaise posa sa main sur son épaule. « Tu sais il y en a plein d'autres des mecs ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils puis comprit. Son ami lui parlait de Dan. Il lui était un peu sortit de la tête celui-là… Il posa son regard sur le châtain : fade. Rien à voir avec Potter. Il regarda alors ce dernier et son cœur s'accéléra. Alors là c'était sûr, Draco avait touché le fond !

* * *

Harry n'en pouvait plus ! Mais alors PUS DU TOUT ! Ce mec allait le rendre dingue ! Et pas de lui ! Ah ça non ! JAMAIS ! Mais plutôt dans le sens je cris partout dans la salle commune en essayant de casser tout ce qui bouge, poursuivit par une Hermione pestant et réparant se dégâts. Une semaine. UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE que Dan le draguait ! Et de façon si ridicuuule ! Et non il n'était pas méchant ! Au début il avait trouvé cela mignon, puis lourd, puis épuisant, pour finir par être carrément insupportable !

Bon c'est vrai qu'il exagérait un peu… Mais le truc qui le rendait diiingue était qu'à chaque tentative Draco devait être là ! A CHAQUE FOIS BORDEL DE MERDE ! Et comment il allait faire lui pour avoir le blond s'il le prenait à chaque fois en flagrant délit de « drague » avec le mec de ses rêves ?! Parce que oui. Harry avait bien comprit qu'il aimait un peu Malfoy. Et il avait également compris qu'il n'était pas près de l'avoir vu les regards sanguinaires qu'il recevait. Il s'arrêta de défoncer un oreiller sur un mur et le serra dans ses bras à la place, se laissant tomber face au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Il soupira, le cœur serré. Il fallait prendre une décision coûte que coûte ! Il se doutait que Malfoy n'allait pas du tout apprécier qu'il refuse des avances que lui, au contraire rêverait de recevoir, mais il devait le faire. Pour son bien mental et sentimental. Il avait peur aussi. Et si Dan se rabattait sur Malfoy ? Il serra les poings. Il fallait qu'il agisse bordel ! Il était à Gryffondors non ? Alors c'était décidé : il allait envoyer paître Dan, attendre que Malfoy se calme pour ne pas mourir de sa main, puis entrer dans la phase « je drague le mec le plus sexy du monde qu'il le veuille ou non et au pire je le séquestre ». Fort de sa trouvaille Harry délaissa son oreiller et alla se coucher, laissant une Hermione échevelée ramasser son foutoir.

* * *

« Je suis désolé Dan, ça ne va pas être possible… »

Dan fronça les sourcils.

« De…mais…mais pourquoi ? »

« Je… Tu… Tu es très beau, très gentil, attentionné, et drôle, sexy même et tout… Mais…mais j'en aime déjà un autre…je crois…peut être…enfin, voilà quoi… »

Dan plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

« Et je peux savoir qui est le mec qui te fait TANT chavirer ? »

Son ton était froid à la limite du ton cassant signé Malfoy. Il savait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait être sûr.

« Je…il ne le sait pas encore et… »

Harry rougit affreusement. Après tout ils étaient devant la grande salle au complet, en train de dîner. Tout le monde avait arrêté de manger pour écouter. Quand ils virent que Harry ne voulait pas dire qui était le mec qu'il aimait « je crois peut être enfin voilà quoi » certains se mirent à siffler pour l'encourager. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'embarras du brun.

« De toute façon je sais très bien qui c'est… Et laisse-moi te dire que tu ne seras jamais avec lui. Et puis t'as vu le caractère qu'il a ?! Et son statut par rapport au tient ? Non mais… »

Harry se mit alors en colère.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de son statut putain ! Lui au moins il ne me course pas comme un toutou à travers toute l'école ! »

Dan vit rouge.

« Bah normale… Tu peux même dire qu'il ne te course pas du tout ! Il ne t'aime pas ! Il me l'a dit ! Il te déteste putain ! » Dan s'emportait et ne voulait faire qu'une chose : le blesser, tout autant que son amour propre venait de l'être. « Tu le dégoutes… » Ajouta-t-il un peu moins fort, plein de dédain.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il tremblait. Mais il n'arrivait pas en vouloir à Dan : il avait raison. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure, levant légèrement le menton, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais son regard vacilla. Son cœur lui faisait mal et sa gorge l'étouffait. Il baissa un peu la tête, le menton tremblant. Les larmes coulèrent alors et il ne put retenir quelques sanglots.

« Je sais. » C'est tout ce qu'il put dire. Sa voix se cassant vers la fin.

La grande salle resta là choquée. Tout aussi triste que la scène puisse paraître, Harry Potter était trop mignon. C'était horrible. Des filles se mirent même à verser quelques larmes.

Harry décida de quitter cette salle dont l'atmosphère l'empêchait de respirer. Il allait tourner les talons lorsqu'un « splouush » accompagna une tarte au citron meringué qui venait d'atterrir sur la tête de Dan. Il y eut un moment de pur silence. S'en était presque beau. Tous regardaient Dan qui n'avait pas bougé n'un yota. Attendant, retenant leur souffle. Le fameux Dan essuya ses yeux. Il allait se retourner quand soudain :

« BATAILLE DE BOOOOOOUF ! »

C'était un sixième année de gryffondors qui avait balancé cette phrase. Et très vite ce fut l'apocalypse. Les professeurs qui avaient essayé de calmer les élèves se retrouvèrent vite assoiffés de vengeance, une escalope ou quelques carottes dans les cheveux. Harry en oublia son chagrin trop occupé à défendre sa maison contre de vils serpents ! Il regarda alors Draco. Celui-ci avait de la chantillie et des pattes bolognaises un peu partout. Il riait aux éclats tout en cherchant à étouffer Blaise avec de la mousse aux chocolat. Et il tentait de le convaincre en plus ! Harry discerna même un « Tu verras mon pote on ne verra même pas la différence ! Du fond de teint je te dis ! » Harry ria à gorge déployé et se ravisa bien vite en voyant Ron lui courant après avec du roquefort à la main.

La soirée se termina avec une retenue générale le samedi soir. Mais tout le monde s'en fichait bien : ça en valait la peine ! En plus, Collin s'était caché et avait pris de superbes clichés ! Il allait s'en faire de la tune !

Harry prenait une douche bien chaude, le sourire aux lèvres, enlevant le reste de roquefort qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Il ne savait pas trop qui avait osé balancer une tarte en plein dans la figure de Dan mais en tout cas il le remerciait. Au lieu de ruminer son chagrin comme une fillette, il allait regarder les photos prisent pendant la bataille avec ses amis !

* * *

Malfoy mangeait tranquillement lorsque Potter le magnifique fit son entrée dans la grande salle…accompagné de Dan. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Lui et Potter fricotaient depuis une semaine : UNE SEMAINE ! A chaque fois qu'il croisait Potter, Dan était là. Il lui disait qu'il était mignon, lui prenait la main sans prévenir, lui caressait la joue. Et hier, Ô summum de l'abomination, il l'a embrassé ! SUR LA BOUCHE ! Comme ça. Normal. Potter était à LUI ! Et à lui seul ! Et ce depuis leur première année ! C'était SON ennemis et maintenant SON amoureux. Un point c'est tout.

Bref. Malfoy reconnecta ses neurones. Dan regardait maintenant son Potter bizarrement. Et c'est alors que Potter fit la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit : il repoussa les avances de Dan, pour de bon, devant toute la grande salle. Woaw. Malfoy se mit soudain à sourire comme un benêt, écoutant le reste de la conversation, l'humeur refaite. Mais celle-ci redevint immédiatement noire. Potter aimait un mec. POTTER-AIMAIT-UN MEC ! Ah ça non. Pas le droit ! Le mec allait lui sauter dessus direct ! Et lui dans tout ça ? Mais bien vite Dan parla et il comprit que l'amour que son petit pote Potter ressentait à l'égard de ce garçon était à sens unique. Il s'en réjouit mais se ravisa en observant Harry. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et essayait de paraître le moins touché et le plus détaché possible, sans résultat. Le cœur de Malfoy se serra si fort qu'il en eut mal. Dan n'allait tout e même pas faire pleurer Harry ?!

Le premier sanglot atteint ses oreilles. Malfoy vit rouge. Il fit léviter une tarte de chez les poufsoufles et d'un coup de baguette discret la laissa tomber sur ce connard de Dan. Blaise, ayant pris en flagrant délit son ami en plein kidnapping de tarte, le regarda les yeux ronds. Puis cet idiot de Blaise se mit à sourire mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La guerre de nourriture venait d'éclater et Malfoy en profita pour essayer de le faire taire avec de la mousse au chocolat.

Malfoy soupira. Harry en aimait un autre. Ce n'était pas étonnant ! Il ne lui avait fait que des coups bas depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais il aurait très bien put s'abstenir d'aimer qui que ce soit ! Ça lui aurait facilité la tâche ! Parce que Malfoy avait en effet un truc à faire : conquérir ce con de Potter. Il allait commencer par être son ami et ça allait le faire. Enfin, espérons. Il fut tellement fatigué qu'il en oublia son journal, qu'il avait délaissé depuis déjà une bonne semaine, n'ayant pas envie de faire face à tous ses malheurs en les écrivant sur une feuille. Il se coucha alors, triste mais résolut.

* * *

Harry regarda son carnet. Vide. Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il était vide. Il relut les quelques lignes où Draco lui faisait des compliments. Il sourit. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait. C'était bizarre mais il s'était habitué à entrer comme ça, par effraction, dans la tête du blond. Il griffonnait sur le coin de la page de Malfoy puis, un peu à la va vite il écrivit « tu me manques ».

* * *

Le lendemain matin Draco se leva assez tard. C'était un samedi donc bon il avait le droit quoi. Il se rappela de sa décision de la veille et sortit son journal. Il allait y écrire les étapes de son plan pour séduire Potter. Il l'ouvrit et… Horreur ! Malheur ! MEEERDE ! PUTAIN FAIT CHIER ! Quelqu'un avait trouvé SON carnet et y avait écrit « tu me manques » dedans. Mais comment ? Ce n'était pas possible… Son tiroir était fermé par un sort de cadenas ! Il fallait un code pour l'ouvrir ! Il eut soudain très chaud. Et si quelqu'un avait lu ? Oh misère ! S'en était finit de sa réputation !

Bon, calmos. Récapitulons. Son carnet nécessitait son empreinte pour qu'il s'ouvre et son tiroir avait besoin d'un mot de passe. Il ne lui manquait aucun doigt. Et son tiroir n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait démonté. Bien. Alors comment ? L'écriture ne pouvait pas venir de son carnet lui-même… Mais SI ! Il se rappela alors de l'aventure de la jeune weaslaide en deuxième année. Mais ce serait étrange qu'un ex-mangemort le contacte via un carnet. Surtout qu'il était « un traitre de son sang ». Et_ il_ était mort. Draco prit alors un stylo « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi écris-tu dans mon journal ? ». Voilà. Maintenant allons prendre une douche !

* * *

Harry se réveilla. Son bouquin vert posé sur son torse. Il s'était endormi, bercé par des pensées Malfoyennes. Il leva son carnet pour le ranger quand il vit que Malfoy avait écrit quelque chose. Tout existé il s'y précipita. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi écris-tu dans mon journal ? » Harry se figea. QUOIIII ? Malfoy pouvait voir ce qu'il écrivait sur sa page ?! Harry reprit finalement ses esprits, il allait s'amusé cette semaine ! Tout content il se dit qu'il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur Malfoy.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy ! Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas aller à Préaulard aujourd'hui ? »

Harry n'attendit qu'un peu car la réponse se fit rapide.

« Non mais je t'en pose moi des questions ? »

« Et bien oui…C'est ce que tu as fait dès le début en fait… »

« Oui bon… Passons. Qui es-tu ? »

« Un élève de Poudlard ! »

« Je me doute pauvre idiot ! Je vois mal Macgo s'infiltrer dans ma vie privée pour me taper la discute ! »

« Avoue que t'aurais pas dit non… Elle est mignonne la vieille non ? »

« AAAAH ! Non mais t'es MALADE ? T'es un décérébré sexuel ma parole ! »

« C'était une blague Malfoy… Le mot blague tu connais ? »

« Non mais en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Laisse-moi te dire que ton humour c'est de la MERDE. On dirait un humour de Gryffy… »

« Bingo ! »

« Quoi ? … AAAH ! Mais en plus tu es un Gryffondors ? »

« Et oui ! »

« Ok…je la sens venir, tu veux combien ? »

« Pardon ? » Harry était assez étonné.

« Et bien pour ton silence à propos de ce que tu as lu ! Je me doute que tu n'es pas là juste pour mes beaux yeux ! Alors ? Combien ? »

« Mais rien du tout ! Je suis là pour tes beaux yeux gris ! »

« Ta gueule. »

« Mais c'est VRAI ! La preuve ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que je peux lire ce que tu écris et personne n'est au courant ! PESONNE ! »

« Hummm pas faux… Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je te drague. »

« Ok. Bah laisse tomber alors ! Tu t'y prends comme un manche ! »

« Et si je te dis que tu es trop beau ? Que tes yeux gris me font fondre ? Que tu sens bon ? Que tes fossettes quand tu ris te vont trop bien ? Et que j'adore te voir à bout de nerf ? »

« Alors je partirais en courant. Tu fais trop flipper mec. »

« Pfff pour une fois que je te complimente… »

« C'est sûr qu'un compliment sur un serpent de la part d'un lion… c'est rare ! »

« Et l'inverse aussi ! »

« Bah vous êtes tellement lourd aussi… »

« Tu ne pourrais pas dire UN truc sympas au moins ? »

« Hum, certains d'entre vous sont bien foutus ? »

« Hahaha ! Va y balance des noms ! »

« Tu serais trop triste de ne pas figurer dans la liste… »

« Et qui te dis que je n'y suis pas ? »

« Mon sixième sens implacable ! »

« On verra bien… »

« De toute façon je ne te fais pas du tout confiance ! Alors met toi le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cul, tu n'auras rien de moi ! »

« hahahahahahaha ! Malfoy utilise une expression moldu et EN PLUS il l'utilise mal ! La honte ! HAHAHA ! C'est jusqu'au coude Malfoy…au COUDE ! »

Malfoy pesta intérieurement. Maudissant Blaise et ses mensonges-blagues nulles.

« C'est Blaise qui me l'avait apprise… »

« J'espère que tu ne l'as pas utilisé en sa présence…il a du bien se marrer ! »

« Malheureusement si ! »

« Et sinon tu es dans quelle salle pour la colle générale ? »

« Potion, et toi ? »

« Pareille ! Je commencerai mon opération conquête de toi pendant la colle ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! Et puis de toute façon tu serais démasqué, c'est naze. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas je sais exactement comment faire… »

« Humm si tu le dis, mais vu que tu es anonyme, ta liste de mec à toi c'est quoi ? »

« Facile : 1. Malfoy

2\. Malfoy

3\. Malfoy

Donc déjà voilà le podium. »

« HAHA… Non mais sérieusement ! »

« Ok ok… Alors bon tu es en tête bien sûr…et après il y a Théodore Nott, Seamus Finigan, Blaise Zabinni et maintenant que j'y pense peut être Dan… ». Harry avait un peu peur de sa réaction, surement jalouse, mais il tenta quand même ! Peut-être parleront-ils de lui après ?

« Grrrr ! Tout sauf Dan ! Je t'interdis formellement de parler de Dan ! »

« Désolé ! Mais il est canon ! Tu ne peux pas le garder que pour toi ! Les autres aussi ont le droit de regarder ! »

Malfoy mit quelques instants avant de comprendre. Il pensait qu'il aimait Dan ! Ah ! La bonne blague…

« Non mais je veux dire dans le sens : ne m'en parle pas, je lui crache dessus, j'aimerai qu'il meurt. D'ailleurs je suis fier de dire que c'est moi qui lui ai balancé la tarte en pleine gueule ! »

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Malfoy ? Malfoy lui avait balancé la tarte ? Malfoy avait égaillé sa soirée ?

« Mais pourquoi t'as défendu Harry ? T'es pas censé le détesté ? Même si tu le trouves _putain de_ _bandant_ ? Ah moins que tu ne sois pas content contre Dan car il ne fait pas assez attention à toi ? »

Malfoy perdit patience.

« Non mais tu m'as lu tout à l'heure ou tu comptais tes orteils (tu en a dix pour info) ? JE N'AIME PAS DAN ! Et il a fait pleurer Potter donc forcément » Malfoy s'arrêta dans son élan : MEEERDE ! La boulette !

« Hummm forcément quoi Malfoy ? » Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Draco Malfoy ne le détestait pas tant que ça ! Il l'avait même défendu !

« Forcément… Et bien forcément je le récompense en lui proposant un morceau de tarte. »

« Il n'a pas eu qu'un morceau ! Il s'en ai même fait un masque ! Que tu es généreux Malfoy ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? Je suis parfait. » Malfoy sourit, il l'aimait bien son humour en fait à ce Gryffon.

« Tellement… Mais alors tu ne le déteste pas ton petit pote Potter ? »

« Hummm, pas vraiment. Mais ne lui dit pas ! Il risquerait de faire un infarctus ! »

« Et tu tiens trop à sa santé pour ça… » Harry était fou de joie. Tellement heureux !

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin si mais pas vraiment. Et puis merde ! Parlons plutôt de toi… »

« Oui ? »

« Bah je ne sais pas en fait…vu que je ne te connais même pas de vu…Je t'appelle comment quand je t'écris ? »

« Jean-Edmond-Chrysostome. »

« Hahaha ! Ok ! Tant pis pour toi ! C'est gravé à vie maintenant ! »

« Oh mais ne t'en fais pas ! J'en suis fière de mon prénom ! Je dois te laisser…On se voit ce soir en colle de potion de toute façon. Bisouuuuuuuuuu »

« A ce soir. » Malfoy sourit, il était vraiment impatient d'être ce soir. Qu'est-ce que le lion allait bien pouvoir traficoter pour le draguer ? C'est donc un Draco tout enjoué qui se dirigea vers la grande salle. Blaise le regarda de travers mais ne dit rien. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait Malfoy aussi détendu. Mais Quelque chose vient troubler Malfoy de toute façon : Potter. Il avait l'air tout content. Cela rendit Malfoy à la fois heureux et jaloux.

* * *

« Bonsoir, veuillez prendre un rouleau de parchemin je vous prie. Je vais vous écrire au tableau le contenu de votre exercice. Vous le ferez en silence. Mais ceux qui le voudront pourront également faire leurs devoirs. » Les élèves comprirent tous en même temps « et ceux qui le voudront pourront faire semblant d'écrire pendant une heure ». Mac Gonagal se mit alors à écrire. Harry sortit son calepin à toute vitesse, écrivit le nom de son professeur puis sourit. Malfoy, prépare-toi à prendre la honte la plus dégoulinante d'amour de ta vie !

Le tableau était plein. L'énoncé était écrit sur la page d'Harry. Il effaça alors le premier mot. Et le remplaça par « je ». Il fit de même pour celui de la ligne d'en dessous et le remplaça par « t' ». Puis il continua son affaire, cherchant à ne pas rire.

« Hummm, madame ? » Hermione levait la main.

« Oui miss Granger ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas compris ? »

« Et bien…Vous avez écrit un message pour Draco Malfoy…assez…touchant ? »

La femme se retourna vers le tableau en fronçant les sourcils. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire encore ? La classe leva la tête et l'une d'entre elle devient rouge pivoine. Si on lisait chaque début de ligne on pouvait lire :

_« Je t'aime Draco, mon ange._

_ J.E.C »_

Puis un cœur apparut, puis un autre et encore un autre. On ne put même plus lire l'énoncé tellement le tableau était plein. La classe ne teint plus et explosa de rire. Même Malfoy ne put pas résister tellement la scène était absurde. Leur professeur bafouillait et ne savait trop que dire. Elle en rougit même !

« C'est bon ! Ça suffit ! Qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? »

« Madame, pas la peine de le caché ! On a très bien comprit votre petit jeu ! »

Les rires redoublèrent. Mais le professeur les menaça d'une nouvelle heure de colle et tout le monde se calma. Harry prit les choses en main.

« Hummm, madame ? »

« Quoi encore GRANGER ? »

« Je crois que vous avez un nouveau message… »

_« Voyons professeur ! Laissez ces pauvres enfants tranquilles ! C'est moi l'esprit du tableau qui vous parle. Je tenais à montrer mon attachement tout particulier à Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas que vous le prendriez aussi mal. Ma foi, je ne recommencerai plus… »_

Le professeur resta interdit devant le tableau.

« Qui fait ça ? Ne me prenez pas pour une sotte ! Il n'y a pas d'esprit à Poudlard qui s'amuse à écrire sur les tableaux ! »

Harry chercha plus loin dans les pages de son professeur et trouva une liste de course… Bingo !

_« Si vous ne voulez pas me croire, je dirais à tout le monde quel fut votre achat d'il n'y a pas moins de deux jours ! Fort honteux si vous voulez mon avis… »_

« Je ne vois pas.. »

_« Un achat ayant un rapport avec un animal de la savane et votre tenue vestimentaire très chère…ça ne vous dit toujours rien ? »_

La vieille femme blêmit. Alors c'était vrai ?!

«Et bien… La colle est finit les enfants ! Rangez vos affaires ! Aller ! » C'est qu'elle paniquait presque en plus ! Mais bon personne n'allait se plaindre ! Un quart d'heure de retenu c'était vraiment cool !

Les élèves sortirent de la salle. Riant mais quand même quelque peu abasourdit. Un esprit qui s'exprimait en écrivant sur des tableaux et qui était raide dingue de Malfoy…

Et puis pourquoi pas ? Ils avaient bien eu un Basilic au deuxième étage après tout !

Le seul qui était inépuisable et qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire était le fameux Draco Malfoy. Il savait que tout ça était le fruit de son mystérieux dragueur « J. E. C ». Et qu'une telle histoire ne pouvait que sortit de la tête d'un Gryffon complètement détraqué.

* * *

« Malfoy n'a pas arrêté de rire ! » Ron était époustouflé. Autant qu'on pouvait l'être quand on avait une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche.

« C'est le coup du tableau ! Il ne s'en remet pas ! » Affirma sa petite amie.

Harry, lui, était comblé. Il avait réussi à faire rire son serpent ! Mission du jour accomplie !

* * *

Le soir, après le dîner, près du feu, Harry recontacta le serpent.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu vois que t'as une touche avec Macgo !

« HAHAHAHAHA ! Non mais arrête j'ai déjà des courbatures ! J'en peu plus ! Même Théo en a marre ! Théo ! Roi de la patience ! Franchement, c'est la meilleure déclaration d'amour qu'on ne m'ait jamais faite ! »

« Parfait ! Draco qui rit Draco à moitié dans ton lit ! »

« Rêêêve ! »

« C'est ce que je fais en effet ! Tous les soirs… »

« Cochon ! »

« Carrément ! »

« Non mais franchement tu es qui ? Tu n'es pas Seamus vu que tu l'as noté en mec trop beau, tu n'es pas Neville puisqu'il n'était pas dans notre salle ce soir, alors tu ne peux être que : Dean ou Potter. Donc Dean c'est ça ? »

« Eh ! Et Pourquoi je ne serai pas sexy Potter ? »

« Sexy Potter ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle dans le dortoir… »

« HAHAHA ! Vous n'avez pas tort, il est beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien…Et maintenant qu'il s'habille bien…pfff, comment tu fais pour ne pas te jeter sur lui pendant la nuit ? »

« J'ai une technique simple mais redoutable ! »

« Te jeter un sort de saucisson ? »

« Non…ça c'est naze comme technique…Tu me déçois Malfoy… »

« Oui bon ! On ne peut pas être au top tout le temps hein ! Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas encore fait Potter mon cher Dean ? »

« Ralala…Faut tout t'expliquer… Qui a réussi à savoir des choses pour te ridiculiser alors que personne ne le savait ? Qui à réussit à faire en l'espace d'une semaine exactement ce que tu redoutais ? Maintenant fait le lien, j'arrive à lire ce qu'il y a sur ta feuille et tout ce que tu écris d'ailleurs…même en cours… en cours Malfoy… Et maintenant qui de toute l'école est dans l'incapacité totale, presque scientifique de se faire Potter ? Qui ? »

Malfoy ne répondant pas Harry continua, le cœur courant un cent mètres sur une jambe en rampant et en sautant à cloche pied.

« Qui d'autre que Potter lui-même ? »

Malfoy ne répondait pas. Non. Non non non non non. Ce n'était pas possible ? Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait être fou de joie ou de colère… Alors il mélangea les deux.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE POTTER TU M'AIMES ? NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? CA FAIT UNE SEMAINE QUE J'AGONISE EN TE VOYANT FLIRTER AVEC L'AUTRE CON DE DAN ! NAN MAIS T'AS PAS DE NEURONE OU QUOI ? T'ALLAIS ATTENDRE QUOI POUR ME LE DIRE PUTAIN ? »

Il reprit son souffle puis réalisa quelque chose.

« C'est…c'est à cause de moi que t'as pleuré ? »

« Oui. Gros naze. »

« Hihi. » Malfoy avait écrit sans réfléchir. Il avait surement l'air drôlement niais.

« Très distingué ça Malfoy… » Harry était tiraillé entre la peur et la joie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire donc bon…il devait être joyeux…

« Roh ta gueule hein ! Je t'aime bien mais faut pas pousser mémé ! »

« Haha ! Juste bien ? »

« Plus que bien espèce de larve ! »

« Hehe… Oh mais j'y pense…alors la tarte ? »

« C'était ma vengeance personnelle contre l'autre con ! Me faire du mal toute une semaine en te draguant pour finir par te faire pleurer ! On aura tout vu ! »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire…alors autant faire un concours de niaiserie !

« Je t'aime Draco, mon ange. »

Le dit Draco devint rouge et eut soudain très chaud. Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Tu peux faire mieux quand même Potter, un vieux tableau moisi me l'a déjà faite celle-là… »

« Mon amour ? »

Draco ne savait pas où se mettre. Il fondait carrément devant tant de niaiserie, s'en était affligeant…

« Arrête je vais mourir… »

« Hahaha je pari que tu es tout rouge ! »

« Ta gueule ! »

« hahahahaha ! Bingo ! »

« Oui bon ça va hein ! T'aurais dû aller à serpentard ! vil que tu es ! »

« C'est presque exactement ce qu'a dit le choixpeau il y a de cela sept ans… »

« QUOIII ?! »

« Et oui ! C'est l'un de mes nombreux secrets, faisant de moi l'être si mystérieux que je suis ! »

« L'être si con ouais ! »

« Eh ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

« Quelle répartie Potter… Bon au lieu de dire des conneries ça te dirais demain qu'on se voit ? En vrai ? »

Les mains d'Harry se mirent à trembler.

« Ouais ! »

« Demain 10h sous l'arbre près du lac ? »

« Parfait ! »

« A demain Potter. »

« A demain _mon cœur_. »

Draco ferma son journal et le rangea. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il allait peut-être sortir avec Potter. IL ALLAIT, PEUT-ETRE SORTIR…AVEC POTTER ! N'y tenant plus il sauta de son lit et bondit dans le lit de Blaise qui lisait un livre tranquillement. Malfoy se roula sur lui, le serra dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front puis le coinça sous son bras pour l'embêter. Le tout ponctué par des « WOOOUUUHOUUU ! » très distingués bien sûr, il ne fallait pas poussé non plus !

« Mais lâche moi ! »

« NNNNAAANNN ! »

« Mec t'es malade ou quoi » Blaise riait. « Qu'est-ce que t'as bouffé ce soir ? »

« RRRIIIEEENNN ! »

« Bah putain faut que tu jeunes plus souvent ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide Blaise, bien sûr que j'ai mangé ! »

« Ah de retour ? »

Draco s'assis en tailleur en face de Blaise.

« Pfiiioooou ! » Il évacua une bouffée d'adrénaline. « J'ai rendez-vous avec Potter sous l'arbre du lac demaiiin ! »

« Et c'est ça qui te met dans un tel état ? Un duel avec Potter ? »

« On ne va pas se battre ! Non Monsieur ! Vous avez devant vous…drumdrumdrum…le…peut-être si ça se passe bien…futur copain de Potty ! »

Blaise le fixa un instant, puis deux, puis trois.

« Euh Blaise ? »

« Attend un peu…je…Faut que j'intègre et après ça ira t'inquiète… »

Malfoy retrouva le sourire, plus heureux que lui il n'y avait pas ! Il s'allongea alors à côté de son ami.

« Putain, c'est trop cool. »

Il tourna la tête vers Blaise.

« Je suis trop content mec. »

Blaise fixait encore le plafond en tissus du lit.

« J'en reviens pas » Fit-il soudainement. « Tu as écouté un de mes conseils… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Fait pas genre ! Je t'avais dit que Potter te draguais…comme un manche mais il te draguait ! Hein…_mon cœur_ ? »

Draco rougit. Alors c'était vrai. Il sourit à nouveau. Vivement demain !

* * *

Le lendemain Harry s'était fait vraiment beau. Très beau. Trop beau ? Il portait une chemise noire et un jean cintré de la même couleur. La boucle de sa ceinture verte foncée était argentée, représentant un serpent. Ron lui avait conseillé, la veille, les vans noirs. Harry flippait. Il s'était levé tôt. Si tôt que presque personne n'était encore allé manger. A neuf heures il retourna dans sa chambre pour se brosser les dents. Il souffla un coup puis se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait encore quarante-cinq minutes devant lui. Il décida de faire un tour dans le château puis d'aller au point de rendez-vous un peu en avance.

Harry attendait. Malfoy était en retard. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Bon ce n'était que dix minutes mais quand même quoi ! Harry attendit. Vingt minutes. Et au bout d'une demi-heure il se mit à stresser. A mort. Malfoy avait peut-être oublié ? Ou bien il attendait des potes à lui pour mieux se foutre de sa gueule ? Non…mais non. Harry chercha à se rassurer mais le temps passait et Malfoy n'était toujours pas visible… Harry se sentit con tout d'un coup, là dans l'herbe. Il n'avait pas pris son carnet en plus…

* * *

Malfoy se réveilla comme une fleur. Un beau dimanche comme ça était fait pour faire de bonnes grasses mat' ! Il était midi. Parfait ! Il pourrait ainsi prendre sa douche tranquillement et aller manger à la demie, tout frais. Soudainement il se releva en position assise : MEEEEEEERRRDE ! Et le mot était faible ! Il passa comme une fusée près de son armoire, enfila le bas dans le dortoir, la chemise dans les couloirs, un pull à la main. Les élèves qu'il croisait le regardaient les yeux ronds. Un Malfoy tout juste sorti du lit, qui courrait ? Impossible ! Mais impossible n'est pas Harry Potter !

Malfoy courait donc. Puis il s'arrêta immédiatement. Et pourquoi Potter serait-il encore là ? Il avait deux heures dix de retard… Comme un con tout débraillé, le cœur serré par le remords il alla tout de même en direction de cet arbre de malheur. Il pourrait ainsi s'y assoir et ruminer de sombres pensées Potteriennes et toute la haine que maintenant Potter ressentait surement à son égard. Quand il arriva à une distance assez raisonnable de l'arbre il ouvrit grand les yeux : Potter était là, adossé à l'arbre. Il était surement loin dans ses pensées car il ne vit pas Draco courir vers lui.

« Je…Dé…Déso…Désolé…Panne…de réveil » Draco réalisa alors qu'il était à bout de souffle, qu'il avait très chaud et qu'il transpirait beaucoup. L'accumulation stress et sport ne lui allait définitivement pas. Il était tout décoiffé, tout rouge et tout débraillé. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tout d'abord parce qu'il avait depuis longtemps déjà abandonné tout espoir concernant la venue de Malfoy. Mais l'accoutrement du garçon le prit également de court ! En tout cas il ne mentait pas ! Donc pas de moquerie, pas de lapin suivit d'un foutage de gueule devant la grande salle, non juste une grasse matinée mal programmée. Harry fut tellement soulagé qu'il lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Malfoy en eut le souffle coupé, plus encore si c'était possible. Mais très vite suivit d'une grosse crise de larmes. Malfoy se laissa tomber à genoux et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est le deuxième fois…que je te fais…pleurer…putain ! »

Malfoy le serra un peu plus fort encore.

« Jsuis trop con ! »

Harry était tellement heureux. Il avait eu trop peur. Ça c'est sûr, il était con. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ce con ! Harry avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un moment mais il profitait de l'entrinte chaude de Malfoy. Il leva doucement la tête. Malfoy lui faisait face, fronçant les sourcils, craignant la réaction du lion. Harry sourit, lui prit tout simplement le visage et l'embrassa doucement. Il regarda à nouveau le dit Malfoy qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Harry explosa de rire, sous son nez.

« Potter, je suis mort de trouille là ! Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs comme ça ou je défaille sur-place ! »

« C'est vrai que ce serait con de te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie telle une princesse… Et puis je suis sûr que tu pèses une tonne ! »

« Non mais oh Potter ! Je suis GRAND donc forcément je pèse plus que les minus dans ton genre ! »

« MINUS ? Je te rappelle que je dois faire à peine cinq centimètres de moins que toi ! Si ce n'est pas quatre ! »

« Oui et bien toujours est-il que tu restes plus petit ! »

Harry s'écarta de Malfoy et fit mine de bouder.

« Je suis petit alors je boude comme tous les gens de mon espèce ! »

Malfoy ria. Potter était stupidement attachant. Puis il remarqua la tenue du brun et de nouveau il se sentit mal. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça par derrière, une jambe de chaque côté du garçon.

« Je suis trop nulle… T'es trop beau en plus… »

Harry comprit que le blond lui parlait de nouveau de son retard. Et du soin qu'il avait mis à s'habiller.

« T'aimes bien ? »

« J'adore. » Malfoy lui embrassa maladroitement le cou et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Il avait les bras autour de sa taille et il n'osait à peine bouger. Il paniquait un peu mais il était bien, trop bien.

« Malfoy ? »

« Hummm, Potter, apprends à lire l'ambiance, ton silence me détendait, tu étais apaisant pour une fois. »

« HAHA…très drôle. Et bien apprends à lire toi aussi pauvre truffe ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Malfoy se raidit. Potter avait sorti ça sur le ton de la conversation. Comme si cette phrase était la suite logique des deux dernières.

« Putain Potter. Ta déclaration d'amour était trop cool, mais là tu me déçois ! »

« Donc c'est non ? Bon…et bien…je n'ai plus qu'à aller pleurer dans les bras de Dan. »

Malfoy resserra ses bras.

« Tu ne vas nulle part du con ! C'est oui putain ! Non mais la question se pose-t-elle de toute façon ? »

Harry ria. Et Malfoy reprit.

« Et puis putain ! Dan par ci ! Dan par-là ! Sérieux tu prononces son nom encore une fois et je réitère le coup de la tarte ! »

Harry pencha sa tête en arrière, sa bouche à hauteur d'oreille.

« Dan, mon amour. » murmura-t-il.

Malfoy se dégagea d'Harry et se frotta l'oreille comme s'il s'essuyait d'une substance dégoûtante. Il était debout et pestait.

« Arhg ! Mais je vais en faire des cauchemars moi ! » Harry se leva alors lui aussi, se postant devant son nouveau compagnon. « Je ne vais pas te pardonner tout de suite ! Je te le dis ! Putain ! »

Harry le prit doucement par la taille et lui sourit.

« Et si je te dis que je t'aime, tu me pardonnes ? »

Malfoy arrêta tout mouvement, son cœur commença alors le plus gros sprint de sa vie.

« Faut…faut voir… »

Harry le fixa intensément. Il l'embrassa tendrement, plus longtemps qu'avant, approfondissant un peu le baiser. Puis il se détacha à peine de ses lèvres, juste assez pour soupirer :

« Je t'aime ».

Draco frémit. Puis n'y tenant plus il saisit le visage d'Harry en passant une main derrière sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Il fondit sur ses lèvres et lui servit un baiser à lui couper le souffle.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime…connard… ».

* * *

Le soir même ils décidèrent d'avoir une conversation dans la salle sur demande. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur famille, de leurs amis, et de leur avenir. Harry lui avoua qu'il ne voulait plus se battre mais toujours participer à la défense du monde des sorciers. Il avait donc accepté une formation de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal dans le Londres sorcier. Malfoy lui voulait devenir possionniste, comme son parrain. Puis vient la question la plus houleuse : devaient-ils se montrer publiquement ensemble ? L'homosexualité était devenue presque banale aux yeux des plus jeunes, mais pour les générations précédentes ce n'était pas encore ça. Puis ils décidèrent que, pour une fois, ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'il voulaient et d'user un peu de leur statut, merde quoi ! Celui-qui-avait-vaincu et un héros de guerre espion pour l'Ordre pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient ! Ils restèrent là un moment, allongés dans une salle ronde remplie d'herbe et imitant une nuit étoilée. Ils se quittèrent juste avant le couvre-feu, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle main dans la main. Harry embrassa son blond sur la joue avant que chacun n'aille à sa place. Un silence assez pesant fut alors suivit de quelques murmures, puis d'un sacré brouhaha. Il y eut des gloussements, des rires et des blagues sur l'entente inter-maison. Mais rien de plus. Minerva fit tout de même de l'hyperventilation, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Harry s'installa à sa table :

« JE LE SAVAIS ! » cria Hermione en tapant des deux points sur la table. Elle rougit alors furieusement, tout le monde la regardait. Elle reprit plus bas.

« Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas dit dès le début que c'était Malfoy ! Vous êtes trop mignon… »

« Mouais… » Ron n'était pas convaincu. « Tant que ce n'est pas ce connard de Dan moi ça me va. » Le jeune roux avait très mal digéré de voir son meilleur ami pleurer. Il s'était même prit deux heures de colle pour « menaces et passage à tabac ». Ce qu'Hermione trouvait ridicule car selon elle un ou deux petits coups dans la gueule d'un naze devrait plutôt être récompensé. Elle s'était donc elle-même occupée de la récompense, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Harry regarda ses amis tout sourire. Il avait compris le message : Tant que t'es heureux et que ce n'est pas un con, on s'en bat les couilles.

**ÉPILOGUE**

Harry était heureux. Il allait déménager avec Malfoy dans un appartement du côté sorcier de Londres. Ils iraient tous les deux à l'université. Malfoy de potion et lui de défense contre les forces du mal. Les journaux avaient beaucoup parlé d'eux et ils savaient que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt ! Mais ils s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis, avaient appris à connaître mieux les leurs, et ils formaient à eux tous une drôle de famille.

Après leurs études Hermione et Ron eurent des jumeaux, roux bien entendu ! Un garçon et une fille : Georges et Monica. Hermione travaillait pour le ministère et Ron devint critique de cuisine. Blaise eut une fille avec Pansy et Théo se maria. Quant à nos deux héros, ils travaillaient tous les deux à Poudlard en tant que professeurs. Traumatisant ainsi leur chère directrice de tout leur saoul !

* * *

« Potter réveille-toi ! Tu vas encore être en retard ! Tes élèves ne te prendront bientôt plus au sérieux ! »

« Roh ça va hein ! Deux minutes ce n'est pas la mort ! Et puis moi au moins ils m'aiment bien ! Je ne les traumatise pas ! »

« Je ne traumatise personne… Je suis juste un peu stricte, voilà tout ! »

« Pfff, stricte mes fesses ouais, Severus sort de ce corps ! »

« Laisse son âme en paix et habille toi ! Sinon je dis à tes précieux lionceaux dans quelle maison tu étais sensé aller ! »

Harry se leva et s'habilla immédiatement.

« Salle serpent vicieux ! Je me vengerai ! Tous les matins c'est la même chose ! Je n'ai jamais le droit à un jour de repos ! »

« Oui oui bien sûr, et le week-end tu connais ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Bon grouille toi ! On a déjà loupé le petit déj' ! » Il attendit deux secondes puis voyant la lenteur de son compagnon à mettre ses lacets il abandonna. « Oh et puis merde hein ! Moi j'y vais ! » Il embrassa Harry vite-fait et fila dans les couloirs.

Harry, très peu content de son réveil eut alors l'idée du siècle. Mais pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?

D'un coup de cape fluide, Malfoy fit son entrée dans la salle de potion.

« Prenez vos manuels à la page trente-cinq et réalisez la potion indiquée. Je ne veux aucun bruit. Les ingrédients vont s'inscrire au tableau. » Il prit alors place sur sa chaise, à son bureau. « Vous avez deux heures. »

Les élèves se précipitèrent sur leurs parchemins en notant les ingrédients quand soudain une élève leva la main.

« Hummm, Monsieur ? »

« Oui Miss Fagot ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas compris ? »

Étrangement Draco se dit que cette phrase lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Et son sixième sens implacable lui affirmait que ça sentait le roussi…

« Et bien… On ne comprend pas trop la recette en fait… »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ? »

« Et bien…parce que…parce que… »

« Parce que QUOI ? » S'impatienta Draco.

« Parce que votre déclaration d'amour pour Mr. Potter prend toute la place ! »

Malfoy perdit des couleurs. Oh non. Ça lui revenait. Malfoy se leva d'un coup et sous les rires de ses élèves effaça le tableau où il était écrit :

_« Je t'aime Harry, mon ange_

_ DM »_

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » La classe se tut. Trop effrayée.

Malfoy se rassit.

« Maintenant…TRAVAILLEZ ! »

Il ne se passa pas cinq minutes que déjà :

« Hummm, Monsieur ? »

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se tourna vers ce maudit tableau.

_« Mon cher Potter, mon amour, mon cœur,_

_Je t'aime tellement ! Plus jamais, au grand jamais je ne te réveillerai si tôt ! Juste pour que tu sois en avance à ton cours de DCFM…_

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir été aussi brutal, tel un rustre que je suis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me faire pardonner ce soir en te faisant l'amour avec tendresse._

_Ton cher et tendre, ta fouine préférée, _

_Draco Malfoy »_

Malfoy devient si rouge qu'il quitta la salle sous le rire de ses élèves. Puis on entendit la porte du bout du couloir s'ouvrir à la volée, si fort qu'elle cogna contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

« POOOTTTTEEEEERRR ! »

« Oui, mon cœur ? »

Les élèves des deux classes rirent aux éclats. Harry sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Mais bon, ça en valait la peine !

Il l'avait bien dit, ce carnet, il ne le quittera…jamais !


End file.
